The bastard of Rabastan Lestrange
by SerpentEmpress
Summary: Bellatrix,Rodolphus and Rabastan just got out of azkaban everything was going back to the way it was before until a stranger comes and gives something to Rabastan or more like someone ;)
1. The arrival of Valerie

Rodolphus and Bellatrix were on the couch cuddling and feeding each other strawberries they haven't done that in a long time because they were sent to be imprisoned in gave light pecks on Rodolphus' cheek they were so sweet together they maintained a status of pretending to be a loveless couple because their parents always said that love is weakness but what they didn't know was that love was magic the most powerful magic of all,it creates happiness. Love was in the air until a loud knock came from the door and both Rodolphus and Bellatrix sighed whoever was at the other side of the door ruined a perfectly romantic moment Rodolphus went up to the door and he cluctched the handle of the door and opened only a crack he had a really confused look on his face because he could not recognise the figure that was standing in front of him. The girl had bottle blonde hair and looked about 34 she had black boots,a flawless face,red lips,a skimpy red dress and a big black jacket which she didnt even wear properly she wore it around her shoulders like a cape also she was chewing and popping a bubblegum which was very unlady like she looked like a muggle prostitute ''hey sup is that bastard Rabastan here'' she said with a cockney accent she kept on popping her gum and the sound was irritating Bellatrix. ''uhhh yes he is here what do you need?'' asked Rodolphus ''Tell em its Valerie he'll know who I am'' she gave a teasing wink ''ok..I'll just get him'' Rodolphus replied hesitantly as he walked off to get Rabastan Valerie waited patiently at the front door as Bellatrix were giving her ''I look way better than you,you classless slut'' looks.


	2. Vulpecula Alexandria

Valerie gave Bella what is wrong with you? Looks there was an extremely awkward silence as the two women gave dirty looks to each other it was very obvious that these two already loathed each other and they only have known each other for less than 3 minutes. At long last Rodolphus came through the door with Rabastan at his side when Rab looked up he looked absolutely shocked he tried to make a run for it but before he could the crazy bitch Valerie grabbed the back of his neck collar and dragged him near the door the two other Lestranges' face looked absolutely distraught at this horrible woman's behaviour in their own home. "Valerie what the hell do you want didn't I make it clear 15 years ago that we were through what else do you want? WOMAN!" Rabastan yelled at the woman in front of him but Valerie looked like she was bored and rolled her eyes "well if you didn't get the news you son of a bitch you got me PREGNANT AT 16 I got pulled out of Hogwarts and it made a huge scandal for my family" Valerie turned red she was absolutely furious she looked teary for a second but that expression quickly went away as if she had a mask on her face hiding every emotion she was feeling "I..uhh...I" Rabastan was speechless "DO you wanna SEE her DO YOU? DO YOU WANNA SEE THE GIRL I RAISED ON MY OWN WHILE YOU WERE IN FRIGGIN AZKABAN well here she IS" Valerie grabbed a young girl on the elbow to come inside she looked about the age of 14 she had dark wavy hair,she was wearing a cute headband and she was looking down at the floor Valerie grabbed the young girl by the jaw and made her look into her fathers eyes she looked as shocked as Rabastan was by this time Rod and Bella were looking at this girl and Rabastan disbelievingly. Breathlessly from all the anger the poured out from Valerie she said"her name is...Vulpecula Alexandria" even though the was breathless she said her daughters name with so much pride


	3. The decision

This teenager was obviously very shy because once Valerie let go of her chin she looked back at the ground .

"Rabastan for all the years that I wasted because I had no freedom because we all know being a mother is a lifetime job it's your time to pay up for all the years you missed out on her life" Rabastan understood why Valerie was mad she had the right to

"but 14 FREAKING YEARS you didn't tell me that we had a daughter you didn't even WRITE" Rabastan was now frustrated he had a daughter and he couldn't believe how much he missed out on her life. The young girl beside Valerie covered her ears.

"Rab what was the use of telling you back then it wasn't like you could get out of Azkaban in a flick of your wand" Valerie was a strong woman it was a obvious that she was the way she talks and her body language it said it all but she slowly started to whimper

"please just spend a few months with her I want her to get to know you she spent her whole life without a father and now he is right in front of her please Rab I will take her back once she is ready.

Rabastan could feel a shiver of guilt go up and down his spine "look Val I know you both had a hard life without me but I can't I have dangerous missions n to fulfill and I might endanger her life"

as he said that the look of hope on the innocent young girl beside her mother faded

"look Rab all she ever wanted in life was to have a father so please and if you do get her life in danger I will take her away but for the mean time just try to be a father to her"

Rabastan sighed since he had no choice he said yes


	4. Good luck

**_Note: I imagine Rabastan so much younger than Rodolphus so in this story he is_**_**34**_

_The twinkle in the young girl's eyes was back her face was full of innocence and hope _

_"Val Can I talk to you in Private for just a second" Rab whispered to Valerie. All of them were oblivious that Rodolphus and Bellatrix were still in the room with both of their eyes wide open not recovering from the sudden shock yet. Valerie nodded her head Rabastan pulled her in the corner of the room while Vulpecula was staring with curiosity at the Lestranges' old family portrait _

_"Val why don't you stay for dinner I know absolutely nothing about our child" Rabastan muttered with a slight nervousness In his voice_

_"sorry Rab my husband and my other child is waiting for me at home so I cannot stay but i know you will make a brilliant father good luck" Valerie gave a sweet smile and headed over to her daughter. She cupped her daughters face and looked straight into her eyes "I'm going to miss you dear be good ok" she gave a peck on her daughter's cheek "I'm going to miss you mum don't forget to say to Lysander and dad that I will surely miss them very much too" she hugged her mother once more then it was time for Valerie to leave. She walked out the door while she gave a wave to her daughter. The door slammed closed the first few seconds there was an awkward silence _

_"well I will show you to your room" Rabastan muttered just to break the awkward silence as they both got out of the room Bella's and Rod's eyes followed them. It took 3 flights of stairs just to get up the highest level of the manor where the gigantic guest room was Rabastan opened the door and inside it revealed a mesmerising room the wall was painted with maroon and silver it had a gigantic rug and a golden 4 poster bed and at the very edge of the room there was a white vanity. _

_"Hope you like it" Rab said as he led her into the room_

_"like it I LOVE it!" She exclaimed _

_Valerie came from the family called the montagues they were pureblood but no where as pure and rich as the Lestranges they were a middle class pureblood family. _

_"Well I will leave you be to freshen up and this is the house elf Dirby just call him if you need anything" Rabastan pointed at the small pointy eared house elf cleaning the vanity Rabastan headed out for the door "oh and also dinner is at 6" _


	5. Dinner

It was exactly 6 o'clock and that means it was time for dinner Dirby went up to the guest room at the top floor and knocked on the brown wooden door "little miss Lestrange Dirby was just going to tell you that sir Rabastan Lestrange told Dirby to tell you it was time for dinner" Dirby squeaked after 2 minutes waiting outside the door finally it blasted open and Vulpecula was in her black silk robes "well hello there Dirby tell fath...your master I will be down in a second vulpecula went back to her room and immediately got out she was so fast that Dirby didn't even set a foot on the stairs yet Vulpecula dashed infront of Dirby and it was un doubtful that she was very excited to have her first dinner with her real father.

When she came nearer to the dining room she heard talking between the 3 other Lestrange's it sounded serious when she stepped foot in the room everyone went silent the 3 other Lestrange's stopped talking and looked up at her she gave them a friendly smile Dirby gestured her to take a seat. She sat down like a proper lady should the couple's eyes were no longer looking at her but they were looking down on their food Dirby and some other house elves brought the food for Vulpecula on on the table. For 10 minutes of the dinner they were all silent and for Rabastan and Vulpecula the silence was deafening "sooo...Vulpecula I hear that you go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry am I right?" Rabastan was very curious and wanted to know all about his daughter "yes I am going to be in fifth year after this summer and please call me Via" she did not look up she talked while looking down at her food because she was incredibly nervous although she did give him a thin smile "and may I ask which house were you sorted into?" Rabastan hoped that she said slytherin after all it was their family house "Slytherin" Via replied inside Rabastan's heart leaped with joy he gave a proud smile and he couldn't wait to ask her more questions "ahh that explains it you are my daughter every one in the Lestrange family has been sorted into slytherin" Via's cheeks flushed

"so I hear your mother got married may I ask who he is" now this was a question Rab was dying to ask

"His name is Eridanus Greengrass they are married for 5 years now and I also have a little brother his name is Lysander he is only 3 dad is a very gentle and caring man but he was never really a father to me" Rabastan could hear the cry for help in her voice right in that moment he realised how this beautiful young girl really wanted a father "well now you have one and I promise I will take care and love you" Rabastan held her hand and kissed her gently on the forehead "call me papa"


End file.
